


The Cat &The Fox

by LittleGhostWhispers



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gay, Haikyuu - Freeform, Kenma, KuroKen - Freeform, Kuroo - Freeform, M/M, haikyuu!! - Freeform, some dirty writing but not too much, super gay, two dimentions, who am I kidding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 13:56:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6756913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleGhostWhispers/pseuds/LittleGhostWhispers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a dimension of magic, Kuroo, a common theif meets and falls in love with a Neko prince, Kenta. They make the journey to the Fountian of Eternal Life but are attacked. Kuroo remembers a knife to Kenta's throat and wakes up in a new world without magic. </p>
<p>Kenma is just a guy, who works at a cafe and likes wearing skirts. His normal life is turned upside down when a stranger comes to the cafe and tells him he's in danger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cat &The Fox

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!! This is my first KuroKen fic!! I love the pair and hope y'all like reading it as much as I enjoy writing it. I enjoy reading comments so please tell me what you think!! 
> 
> Peace! Love you guys!!  
> ~LittleGhostWhispers

It was a clear and windy night; a perfect night for committing the crime of thieving. The hooded figure dusted off the sleep powder he had used on the guard cats off his leather gloves. Careful not to breath in the silver powder, he would fall asleep before his head would hit the grassy floor. The hooded figure smirked as he glanced at the smooth wall of the Nekoma Estate and dug his shoes into the grass before taking a running start and scaling the wall with ease. His hand grabbed a window sill as the other unsheathed one of the many knives hidden on his body. The knife easily unlocked the window with the skilled hand behind it, guiding it to its mark. He pulls himself inside the mansion and drops to the polished marble floor without a sound. Sneering as his eyes pass the several stately portraits of the deceased members of the powerful Nekoma dynasty that seemed to follow his every move. His light brown eyes surveying the room for any possibly threats or stealable items as his feet dance silently across the floor from years of experience until he reaches the grand doors he guessed was the library. Which would hold the reason for this mission and the generous reward from his client if he managed to get the artifact. He would of course, he as yet to receive a task he couldn’t complete. His gloved hand turns the silver handle and slips inside, his shoes instantly sink into the plush carpet and he leaves the door open knowing this won’t take long. He whistles as the hundred of bookshelves that line the walls from the floor to ceiling with no space between each book. Guessing there must be hundreds if not thousands of dollars in this single room and how much money he would make if he just took a few of them. He shakes his head clear and focuses on the task at hand, recalling the directions from the information broker (aka a servant who needed some extra coin) on where to find the book. Climbing the ladder to the second tier of books and beings reading spines, he remains unaware to the new presence in the room who continued to close the distance between them quickly without making a sound. 

“Shit. Damn information is bullshit.” The thief murmurs to himself as he checks over the shelf number for the fourth time, unaware of the last words of a freezing spell being cast. He can feel the new aura and throws a dagger with almost deadly accuracy before the spell reached his arms. His quick throws and accuracy are what make him so desirable and yet the boy moves quickly and gracefully out of its path. The dagger did manage to catch the side of his cheek and a small line of blood quickly forms. He begins to struggle against the freezing as the magic user steps into the pale moonlight, he pauses for a second to marvel at the boys flawless features before struggling once more. Forced to admit after trying many counterspells to try a thaw himself out to no avail, the boy was strong. 

“State your name and reason for intruding, Fox.” the boy said, his voice both sounding childish yet full of wisdom. The thief's eyes wander towards the golden cat eyes pressed against the boy’s head and his golden eyes burning into his. He looks young, maybe in his late teens and short only coming up to the man’s shoulders. There is a book tucked under the boy’s arm, the thief quickly realizing it’s the one he was looking for but remains quiet. However, his glance at the book does not go unnoticed by the boy’s calculating eyes. A snicker escaped his lips with a flash of his smile, many of his teeth sharper than a normal humans. 

“Ahh ha. So you’re after this book. So who was it that sent you to steal it Mr.Fox? The Karasuno’s? The Aobajosai’s? Or perhaps the Fukurodani’s? Come on, you can tell me.” He smiles again at the uninvited guest as his tail swishes side to side with curiosity. 

The thief remained silent as the boy took a step closer his tail venturing up to touch the sides of the man’s face. 

“I’m Kenta, my friends call me Kitten. That is if I had any friends. Would you care to join me for some tea, Mr.Fox?” Kenta asked, his golden aura radiating off of him and hitting the man in waves of the smell of honey with a childlike demeanor behind it. He neither nods or shakes his unfrozen head to the offer on the table, so Kenta takes it as a yes and with the snap of his fingers they are transported to the sitting area on the ground floor. Kenta releases the man with another snap of his fingers but before he can move a muscle feels a weight near his feet. Looking down at two lionesses that glances back up at him with a snarl and show of their fierce teeth. A pot of tea with two cups materialize on the table between them and Kenta pours them both a cup, sliding the other cup across the table. As he sips from his cup, the thief just watches him trying to come up with a plan to escape. He knew that his sleep powder was low and would be enough for one the cats. But with the amount of magic this Kenta was using he doubted he would get far anyways. 

“We can switch tea cups if you would like. Knowing how you mercenaries are about drinks and how I’ve already drank from mine.” Kenta suggests, the thief nods as he grabs his cup and pushes it across the table accepting the cup coming his way. It sniffs it trying to decipher any potions or powders he might have slipped in the drink but finds none. Just the sickly sweet smell of a Wild Sweet Orange tea. He takes a sip as he stares at Kenta from across the table and tries to figure out his game. Taking stock of the facts he already knows or can infer; he’s very strange, looks and acts young, obviously a member of the Nekoma family probably one of the middle children of the king, and has very strong magic abilities. Someone his age shouldn’t have even been able to cast as many spells as he and not break a sweat. 

“You’re trying to figure me out, yes?” Kenta asks, glancing at him from the rim of his tea cup as he takes another sip. 

“Yes.” the thief says, his eyes quickly widen as he realizes the words spoken we his own. He stares down at his cup, “This isn’t just tea, is it?” 

Kenta nods excitedly, “You finally noticed!! It’s tea mixed with truth powder made from my garden. No taste or odor and half as expensive as the stuff on the market. My father want me to make it for him in large supply but I refuse to. So Mr.Fox, what’s your real name?”

 

The thief bit his lip, tasting blood on his tongue hoping that the truth powder wasn’t as powerful as Kiro says it is.

“Kuroo.” He answers, figuring that since they’re both drinking the tea, and Kenta had drunk from his cup as well than they questions could go both ways. “So Kenta, tell me about yourself.”

At the question, Kiro’s face brightens, “Well, I’m Kenta Nekoma. Second born child of the current King. I have an older brother and a younger sister, I’m the problem child for my parents. I’m not the oldest so I don’t get the throne and I’m not a girl so they can’t marry me off as a peace treaty or such. So Kuroo, why were you trying to steal this?” 

Kenta’s fingers tapped the worn brown leather of the book, a faded golden pixy on the front of it and on the side the title written in a language Kuroo had no idea of. Kuroo prayed to the gods that the truth dust would be wearing off soon and his lips would remained sealed about his client. 

“I was hired to steal the book. The Karasuno Family wants to find the Eternal Fountain and harvest the water either to use it or sell it. I have no idea, I was just paid a great deal to steal it.” Kuroo swore, knowing his job and cover was blown and he possibly just started another war between the kingdoms. 

“You’re worried that I’m going to tell my father about this and start another war. Aren’t you?” Kenta asked, his ears pressed against his head and tail wrapping around his legs. His aura turned from a golden brightness to a blue tint, Kuroo could sense the sadness and knew that he had hit a touchy topic, the past war only a few years ago and the most bloodiest war in history. “I’m not going to snitch. I’ve already lost so many clan mates to that useless cause and I don’t want to lose anymore.” 

Kuroo noticed how much Kenta changed in the past few moments he went to the cute kitten who offered him spiked tea to an old alley cat who had seen too much bloodshed in his time. A unpleasant silence had fallen over the couple, Kiro cleared his throat.

“Anyways Kuroo, I have a proposition for you. I’ll forget about this whole incident if you agree to become my personal guard.” Kenta says, he places his empty tea cup back on the table. “I’m going to be traveling and it would be nice knowing I had someone covering my back. I would pay you, of course.” 

The word pay sparked Kuroo’s interest back into the conversation at hand, he sat a little straighter in his chair. “That depends, how much are we talking here?” he asked. 

“That all depends on how well you complete the task. A commission pay, I believe that is   
what they call it.” Kenta answers, he stretches his arm across the table and opens his hand, “So then, Mr. Fox. Do we have ourselves a deal?”

Kuroo gave him a devilish grin, if there was one thing that got his blood pumping it was money. He grabbed the young princes hand before shaking it, “I believe we do Kenta.” 

Kenta broke off the handshake first, jumping up from the armchair and clapping his hands together like an excited child. “Great! We’ll leave at first light tomorrow.” 

With a wave of Kenta’s hand the tea set disappears and the now napping lionesses begin in shrink, losing their large predatory teeth and turning into small orange tabby cats. Both let out a small mew before running across the library's carpeted floor and out the door. Kenta got up and stretched, picking the book off the table and placed it under his arm. He walked a few steps before turning around to face Kuroo. 

“Well Mr. Fox, since you don't have anywhere to go where the Karasuno’s won't be looking for you to rip your spine out for failing to steal the book. You can sleep with me tonight.”

Kuroo hesitated in his seat, he knew that the kid was right. If he stepped off the estate, someone from the Karasuno family would be waiting for him. If he was lucky he might be able to get away with a few broken bones, but the most probable outcome would be this death. But he also knew that there was no way that Kenta was going to let him even touch the book. He jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder, he looked down at Kenta.

“Hey. You looked pretty out of it. Is everything alright?” He asked. Kuroo nodded and let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. He sighed and stood up, following Kenta out of the library and into the hallway. They walked for a few minutes, passing several identical doors until Kenta finally stopped in front of one. Kuroo almost ran into him due to his abrupt stop but caught himself at the last moment. Kenta pushed opened the door, Kuroo expected a childish room with stuffed animals and play things covering the floor. He was taken back at the nearly spotless room in front of him. A large King sized bed sat against one wall, a large writing desk with paper scattered all over its dark oak, and several book shelves and cabinets scattered at the room edges. Kenta pointed to a closed door on the left side of the room, 

“That's the bathroom. Go wash up and I'll find something for you to wear for the night.Tomorrow we can worry about your attire for the journey.” 

Kuroo nodded and opened the door, walking inside and closing it behind him. He sighed and took off his shirt, he splashed some cold water on his face a few times and grabbed the cloth that was nicely folded on the counter next to him. Getting it damp with water before wiping off all the sweat that had gathered on the crook of his back from the stressful encounter this evening. He thought back to Kenta, his childlike attitude was throwing his head for a spin. Kenta didn't act like a prince, why was he being so kind to him. He was a mercenary, a killer; he's ruined many lives and plans to ruin more before he finally bites the dust. And yet, Kenta acts like he's never committed a crime in his life, was he naive or just plain dumb. Kuroo forces himself to focus on the problem at hand, how to get out of this mess. He knew that he could slit Kenma’s throat while he slept tonight, but that would most definitely lead to another war. He couldn't just leave either, without the book he knew that the Karasuno family wouldn't be so forgiving. Deep down he knew the only outcome that didn't lead to death, staying and see how this was going to go. He placed the damp cloth back on the counter before grabbing is shirt and opening the door. Kenta was nowhere to be found in the room, a dark ash colored pajama set laid on the bedspread, it was folded nicely and smelled of dust and mothballs. Kuroo didn't mind, he grabbed the pants and switched them for the dirty ones he was wearing now. He wasn't a fan of wearing shirts to bed, so he didn't touch the shirt top. Due to the lack of Kenta, Kuroo decided to do some snooping and walked over to the desk, glancing at the notes and pictures the pages held. The language was written in was gibberish to him, so he moved on and opened one of the cabinets. Seeing nothing interesting he shut it and blooped onto the bed. Electricity seemed to shoot through his body as he glanced up, seeing Kenta entering the room with a tray of soup and rosemary bread. He placed it on top of the piles of papers on the desk before ripping off a piece of the bread and sticking it in the soup. Letting the broth soak into the bread before picking it up and placing it in his mouth. Kuroo couldn't help but watch as his thin lips, he stood up from the bed and walked over. Standing over Kenta to get some bread himself, pinning Kenta between his body and the desk. Kuroo was desperate to find at least one of Kenta’s weak spots, trying his luck with physical contact and flirtatious remarks. He stepped in just an inch, making Kenta moving room just that much smaller. But he remained unaffected as he dipped more bread into the soup and picked up a document on the table and began to read it. Kuroo sighed and stuffed more bread in his mouth. 

They both continued eating in silence until the tray held nothing was crumbs and an empty bowl. Kuroo was spread out on the bed, he could feel his eyes beginning to droop, due to his full stomach and the soft plush of the bed underneath him. Kenta was bend over the desk, scribbling furiously onto a sheet of paper while taking glances at the large book in front of him. Kuroo gave a large sigh and watched as Kenta's eyes perked up at the sound, his tail swishing back and forth in a timely fashion. He finally stretched, his back pushing against the chair and his shoulders thrown back. Kenta tried to hide a yawn but failed, 

“How can you not,” Kuroo’s sentence was interrupted by a yawn of his own, “be tired. You've been writing for what seems like hours. And you're the one who wants to leave early.” 

Kenta stood up and stretch, reaching for his toes. “I can go days without sleeping. But if you need to sleep be my guest.” 

Kuroo knew his was his chance to try out the flirtatious route, “Well, it's just I sleep better with someone next to me. And since it is your bed, it would be rude for me not to share.” 

Kenta smiled, “You really can't pull that off. But fine, I can't promise I'll actually sleep but I guess my work will be there in the morning.” 

Kenta walked into the bathroom and came out in short sleeved shirt and shorts before crawling into bed and grabbing one of the many pillows. Kuroo grabbed another and listened to the even breathing of the Prince as their backs pressed together. He was glad that he decided not to slit Kenta’s throat. 

***22 month later***

Kuroo was awoken by a shower of soft butterfly kisses. He grumbled and shoved his head farther into the pillow. 

“Kuroo. Come on, we're so close. I can feel it.” Kenta said. A large cup of black tea in his hand. Over the last 22 months, they had been searching for the fountain of eternal life and its inhabitants. Kenta had a plan to return the book to them to prevent any more intruders trying to steal the water. But the task of finding the paradise proved harder than he initially thought. He bent down over the bed to place a kiss on Kuroo's forehead, but Kuroo had other plans for him. His hands shot out and wrapped them around Kenta's waist pulling him down on the bed with him. Kenta yelped, and summoned magic to save his poor cup of tea from spilling and placed it on the side table. Kuroo had in fact found his kittens weak points which included cuddle attacks and kissing him behind his ears. Which he acted on in the given situation, Kenta struggles for a bit before accepting his fate and returning acts of affection towards his fox. They sat in a comfortable silence with their arms around each other, until Kenta finally escapes from his partners embrace. 

“10 minutes Kuroo.” He said as he grabbed his cup and walked out the room to pay the tavern owner the price of the room. 

Kuroo groans and pulls himself out of bed, throwing his clothes in a bag and fixing his hair in the mirror before walked out of the room. By the time he made it to the main mmfloor, Kenta was already preparing the horses and had left him a loaf of rosemary bread from the local bakery. He grabbed it and happily started munching as he went outside to meet Kenta. 

“Oh, you're actually on time today. Good for you. I've already packed the supplies we'll need before we get to the next village.” Kenta mounted his horse, Saturn, and check the supplies one more time. By this time Kuroo had also mounted his steed, Nova, holding the reins in one hand and eating his bread with the other. 

“ It's going to rain,” Kenta say looking up at the darkening sky. He pulled the hood of the cloak up, covering about half his face. Whistling Saturn a whistle, signaling that he would like her to start trotting then break into a run when they reached the edge of town. Nova also followed his command, Kuroo noticed how Kenta seemed to grasp the attention of any animal he past and instantly gained their respect and accepted his leadership.

***   
They had been riding for hours, the sky broke shortly after they left the village and continued to rain throughout their journey. Kuroo suggested they stop and find an inn for the evening, knowing how much rain displeased Kenta. But Kenta shook his head and kept talking about how they were almost there and just needed to push a little further. And sure enough under the stars they found it, the entry to the mountain. Saturn slowed to a stop, refusing to take a step farther and Kenta jumped off. He didn't look happy, he looked suspicious as he glanced around the trees. 

“Kuroo. We're not alone.” He whispers, Kuroo nods and jumps off of Nova. With a sharp whistle, the horses sprint away and disappear from the forest covering. 

“There no need to cloak yourselves anymore. Your presence is known.” Kenta calls into the trees, black forms fly down and begin shifting back to their human forms. They're outnumbered 5 to 2, but Kuroo feels confident with his partner at his side. He grabs several of his daggers from his belt. One of the newcomers steps out from his peers, Kenta gives him a wide fake smile. 

“Tobio, so great to see you. I'm in shock thought, your father let you of his sights? You the only successor of the throne.” Kenta calls across the clearing. 

“Shut up, you fucking feline. You really are an idiot, we've been following you for weeks and now you led us straight to the gates.” Tobio yells back. Kuroo prepares to defend his kittens honor but Kenta holds up a hand, he relaxes but remains prepared. 

“Oh these,” he pointed to the large stone arches, “These aren't the gates. They're the entrance to the mountain. And I knew that you were following us, why else would I go through the the trouble of setting position traps around the perimeter of the clearing?” Kenta gave Tobio a devilish grin as his men fell one by one. Leaving only four men standing; Kenta, Kuroo, Tobio, and one of his men. 

“Interesting, I must have mis measured my dust. Silly me.” Kenta said, “Or perhaps, that's not a crow behind you.” 

The hooded figure gave Kenta a slow clap, almost mocking him. With one look of the slender fingers and rings he knew exactly who it was. 

“Ah, if it isn't my dearest brother. Pairing up with a raven, what would father say?” Kenta mocked, his voice dripping with sarcasm. His brother laughed as he pulled his hood down. 

“Father is dead. And for the deal I made with Tobio all has to do with you and that book you're so very fond of. See I knew once father passed on, no one would stand in my way in stealing the fountain’s water and most importantly; getting rid of you. I have dozens of guards waiting just beyond the tree line waiting for my signal and most importantly a huntress with spell to make your lover drop dead. Come on Kenta, I've been planning this since you left. Taken every precaution so that there was no possible way for you to escape.” Kenta's brother took a step closer to them with every sentence. Kuroo looked towards his kitten, and saw nothing but pure fear and defeat in his eyes. “So what will it be brother, a slow and more painful death or a quick and easy one?” 

Kenta eyes narrowed, “Neither.” He spoke before shooting a petrifying spell at his brother, aiming for his heart. Kuroo jumped into action as soldiers poured from every opening in the trees. Slicing throats and stabbing hearts, he glanced over at Kenta who was locked in battle with his brother and Tobio. Shooting spells and dodging spells with everything he had, Kuroo wanted nothing more than to watch the elegant dance but knew he had to cover his back. 

The battle was bloody, after an hour of fighting. Kuroo and Kenta were slowing down, they were now back to back taking on the soldiers and attacks from the deadly duo. Kenta had several gashes and his aura was getting weaker with every spell, Kuroo had feared the battle less fortune with a broken shoulder and deep wounds to his chest. Kenta managed to give him a weak smile before his eyes focused on him and he started chanting a spell. Kuroo recognised it, it was a transporting spell and grabbed onto Kenta. His brother rushed towards them in an attempt to stop his brothers words but when he reached the spot it was nothing but a patch of golden dust floating to the ground. He screamed to the sky in anger and sent his men looking for his younger brother, knowing the amount of magic he had used during their fight. He knew he wouldn't have gotten far, and he was correct. 

Kuroo landed on his back, the impact with the ground taking the breath out of him. Still hearing the shouts of Kenta's brother he knew that Kenta's magic supply was tapped out. He glanced around and found Kenta, laying a few feet from him. He rushed over on his hands and knees, shaking his shoulder. Kenta's golden eyes shot open and he drew in a panicked breath. He didn't stop a second before beginning to draw a diagram around Kuroo, ignoring Kuroo's words and questions. Once he was finished, he pressed his lips against Kuroo's and whispered “i love you” before shoving the book into his arms. Kenta slammed one of his palms into the circle, blood started to fill in the diagram and Kuroo realized what was happening. 

“DAMN IT KENTA. NO” he tried to stand up and run but found he was stuck to the spot. Kenta was now crying, tears streaming down his face as he spoke in forgotten tongues with forbidden words. Kuroo started to cry as well, he knew that he would never see his lover again in this lifetime. And the last thing he saw was his kitten being tackled to the ground by his brother with a knife placed on his temple before he was cocooned in golden dust with the smell of Kenta. 

Next was darkness, Kuroo held on to the book with dear life as half of his body began to itch then burn. It felt as if someone was placing thousands of hot needles under his skin. He couldn't bear it. It was excruciating, he tried to grab one of his knives to end his misery but found none. Kuroo let out a scream as he finally fell unconscious from the pain. 

***  
Kenma's day had been long. His cat ear headband was squeezing his temples, giving him a migraine. His maid dress was too short for his liking and he'd gotten many unwelcomed pokes and squeezes during his shift. He stared at the clock, willing the hour hand to magically land on 11:30, so he could go home and dive into bed with his PS4. His manager yelled at him for standing around and ordered him to take out the coffee to table 6. Kenma grabbed the two cups from the counter and walked over, offering them a tired smile and a ‘call me if you need anything else’. He gave his skirt one last tug before giving up and calling it quits.

Kenma walked over to a table of the high schoolers who just left. Stuffing the poor tip of $2 in his front pocket & grabbing a rag from his maid apron and begin wiping the sticky surface. Crimping up the napkin with one of the guys digits written on it with a call me message. He bent over the table in attempt to pick up the fallen sugar cat figurine. 

“KENMA. YOU’RE TOO CUTE.” Kenma shot up at his name, knocking the sugar cat over again. 

Kenma tsked at the fallen sugar, turned and was thrown off balance from Hinata wrapping his arms around him. When he finally let go, Kenma straighten his uniform and brushed out some wrinkles. He turned and walked towards the counter to prepare their usual order. Hinata walked back over to his friends group as they migrated over to their usual table by the window. Soleil, Kenma's long haired white cat when over and greeted them. Purring as Hinata scratched behind her ears. 

Kenma walked over to the table, his arms full of coffee and pastries. Everyone stopped their conversation and Hinata unwinded his fingers from Tobio. After Kenma's last failed relationship, Hinata tried to tone down his affection towards his boyfriend when he was around. Kenma passed out the cups and plates to the various boys. He excused himself when he heard the jingle of bells, informing him be had customers to sit. 

When Kenma looked up, he stopped. Frozen in place by the locking of eyes of someone across the street. He stood tall, and has dark piercing eyes. Ones that seemed to peer into your soul. Kenma felt a shiver down his spine, the face was so familiar to him like he's seen it in a dream. He felt a hand on his hand looked down to a concerned Hinata. 

“Hey. You looked spooked. Everything alright?” He asked. Kenma smiles and moved his hand. 

“Yeah. I just remembered I felt my window open at home.” Kenma looked back up, in hope to see the stranger once more but he had vanished. 

“Speaking of home. I'm staying over with Tobio tonight.” Hinata smiled. Kenma nodded and turned towards the new customers, they were rapping the rain off their umbrella. Kenma seated them and got their coffee ready. 

Hinata and the group had shuffled out around 7, talking about catching a new movie that had come out the day before. Kenma sighed as he busted the tables of the recently left customers. Picking up the cheap tips, his manager had “stepped out for a smoke” so Kenma knew he wasn't going to be coming back and he was closing today. He grabbed the his bin of dishes and turned his back to the door. 

“My prince.” Kenma felt a tall, looming presence behind him. He hadn't heard the bells jingle when the man had come in. Kenma felt his hands begin to sweat as the bin of dishes fell to the floor, several plates and cups shattering on impact. Soleil was hidden under on of the table hissing at the visitor. But with one glance from the man, she fell silent. 

The man grabbed one of Kenma's wrist and drew him in close to his chest. Wrapping both arms around him. Kenma remained stiff as a board as he tried to get away from the man's embrace, squeaking out a protest. 

“Sir, I think you should leave.” Kenma managed and tried to shimmy his way out of the man’s embrace. 

The man looked up for a second and surveyed his surroundings. “Kitten, we need to leave. Your brother has to be close and I won't lose you again.” 

Kenma was confused, “his kitten”, “my brother” he was an only child, and how can you lose someone you've met met before. Before he could say anything else, the man bend down and kissed him. It was full of desire and longing but the only thing Kenma could think was that there was a stranger kissing him in the middle of the cafe. He tries to push himself away from the man but fails. Kenma can feel his lungs burning, begging for new oxygen. 

When Kuroo finally releases their lips he's beaming down at his kitten. 

“I finally found you. Now we have to go.” He reached for Kenma's hand. And gave him a  
harmed look when Kenma recoiled his hand from his touch. 

“I..I just need to close up the shop and grab my stuff.” Kenma took a step back and bent to grab the broken plates and place them back in the bin before turning his back to the stranger, but not before seeing the animal like eyes he was watching him with. He felt a shiver down his spine as he turned the water on and threw the dishes in the sink. Kenma stole a glance through the window, the man seemed distracted and Kenma took the chance and walked to the back door. 

“Soleil?” Kenma called, he saw a white streak jump into his cat bubble. She looked scared, her eyes dilated and ears pressed against her head. “I know, I'm scared too. We’ll be home soon.” 

She mewed as Kenma zipped up her traveling bubble. Best $45 he ever spent. He put her on his back and slipped out the back door. Knowing he didn't have time to change out of his maid uniform he sighed knowing he would get a lecture and a fine from his manager the next time he came to work. But he couldn't worry about that now, the only thing he could was making sure he got to the bus station and away from the dashing stranger who had stolen a kiss. By the time he had reached the corner he was already drenched to the bone. The bus wasn't scheduled to arrive for another 15 minutes, he couldn't waste that much precious time with a madman on his tail. Kenma broke into a run, feeling the rain hitting his face and rolling down. He kept running, ignoring the burning in his legs and lungs as he sprinted up the hill. 

After he got a safe distance away, he let himself pause and catch his breath. Placing a hand on the wet brick wall as he huffed breaths, his breaths out forming huffs of steam. He sucked in one final breath before straightening up and preparing to run again. 

“Hey. It's you.” Kenma heard and turned, praying it wasn't the man from the cafe. He let out a breath and turned back around, preparing to ignore the obvious drunk that was calling out for him. During the first few weeks of his job he quickly learned to just ignore the the drunks and other people who cat-called him during work and his walk home. This man was no different, he would see that Kenma isn't listening and move on. That was before he felt a hand on his shoulder and his body being shoved against a wall. His backpack has fallen off and lay in a muddy pillow. Soleil’s was hissing at the men through the glass on her window.  
He shoved Kenma against the wall, pinning his wrists above his head. Kenma struggled against him but knew it was useless, he was a foot shorter and easily a hundred pounds lighter. 

“You never called me, you fag. I waited and waited and waited.” He whispered in Kenmas ear. The smell of alcohol was overwhelming, it made Kenma want to gag. He stiffened as he felt a wet, rough tongue lick his skin behind his ear. 

“I'm Tyler, by the way. Not that you care.” He paused before latching onto Kenma's neck with his lips but mostly teeth. Tyler pushed his hand past the hem of the bottom of Kenma's frilly skirt and further up his thigh. Fingering the lace at the bottom sides of Kenma's panties. 

“I knew you were one of those girly boys.” Tyler blew hot breath onto his skin, Kenma knew he had dark blemishes on his neck from his merciless lips. “Most guys think it's such a turn off but to me it's just so..” He paused and stared into Kenma's golden eyes. “Desirable.” Kenma struggled against his touch as he heard the sound of ripping lace. 

“Please stop.” He whispered, tears spilling out of his eyes and falling down his face. Tyler just looked down at him and wickedly smiles as he tilted Kenma's face up towards his and closed the distance between their lips. It reminding Kenma of kissing a dead fish, his kiss was wet and emotionless. Kenma tried to turn his head but only gained himself another lick from a rough tongue. 

“Why are you touching him.” Both boys turned to the new voice. Kenma stiffened immediately to the dark eyes focused on him. 

Kuroo took a step closer to them, giving the other boy who was forcing himself on his kitten a dark look. “I don't think you heard me. Why. Are. You. Touching. My. Property.” 

“Fuck you, demon.” was all Tyler said before letting Kenma go and running into the rain. Kenma fell to the ground, unable to do anything but sit in the rain and cry. He was too busy wiping the tears from his eyes to see that Kuroo had bent down and wrapped his arms around him. Kenma didn't register it until his body was pushed into the soft leather of the strangers jacket. It smelled faintly of smoke and pine, but safe. He looked up into his savior a face, seeing he was also crying but not fully understanding why. 

Kuroo helped him up and handed him the cat backpack with a very frightened Soleil inside. 

“I'll walk you home.” Kuroo said. Kenma nodded and wiped his nose with his arm. He has so many questions but felt safe with this stranger. He didn't feel like a stranger but instead a long lost friend who had finally come home.


End file.
